The Things I Do For You
by Slivering
Summary: After declining Rudy's offer of staying in Trovita, Misty engages in a meaningful conversation with her raven-haired best friend. She is surprised by how much Ash really needs her - and wants her.


**The Things I Do For You**

_Pokemonstories-crazy_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon.

**Type of Story: **One-Shot

**Author's Notes: **Haha! Yes, yes another one-shot. Hehehe you guys are lucky, I supply you with a new one-shot nearly every week. Nah, don't worry, I have loads of fun writing them but I restart a lot. Or ramble. Or make it really weird. Like, my last one "Urges." That one was awfully odd. Anyywaays, enjoy and leave a review please!

. . .

Evening had just settled, the sky taking on a glorious contrast of orange, pink, and deep purple. The waves were calm and serene, the wind just a tiny breeze, and the air smelling of fresh dew and roses. It was a beautiful evening in The Orange Islands, and as Lapras - an elegant ice-type baby Pokemon - swam across the sea, our three heroes laid peacefully on her back.

"Man, today was really great." Ash sighed happily, head resting on Lapras's neck. The 12-year old boy wrapped his fist tightly around the Spike Shell Badge he had rightfully earned from one of the Orange Crew members, Rudy. Ash was planning on competing in the Orange League, and he had to earn four badges from four gym leaders to compete. This was his third one completed, and he was more than delighted.

Their companion during the Orange Islands, a Pokemon Watcher, looked up from his sketch book. "It sure was. You really had a great battle out there." he laughed, before returning to his drawing of Ash's Pikachu, who was posing for the young Watcher.

Ash beamed. He felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders after winning that battle. He didn't know why, but maybe it was because the battle had been _so _close. There was another reason in the back of his mind, but he dared not to think about it...

Still in his relaxed state, his eyes travelled to his red-headed best friend. Misty Waterflower. She had been with him since the first day of his journey, and had supported him throughout the whole Indigo League. He was grateful when she had begun rooting for him during the match, because he had a seed of doubt that she was secretly cheering for Rudy. But he had been wrong, and he was glad he had been.

Even after his great win, Ash couldn't help but frown. Normally, despite their bickering, she would have vigorously congratulated him. That evening, she was just silent. She sat there, avoiding him and Tracey, staring at the ocean as if it was the answer to all her problems.

She was upset, or thinking - something was definitely bothering her. Ash watched her quietly, his brown eyes filled with concern.

When Misty brushed a lock of red hair from her face and pursed her lips, Ash decided that was that. He was not going to let Misty ruin his perfect evening, and was going to find out what the matter was before he tortured himself in worry.

Glancing over and making sure Tracey was deeply involved in whatever he was sketching, he crawled over to where the water-trainer was sitting, her legs dangling in the water. He wobbled slightly from Lapras's slippery back, before sliding beside her.

"Misty?" he said, and their arms immediately brushed. He felt a tingle of warmth from being so close to the girl.

"Mmm." Misty snapped out of her wandering thoughts and turned to him. Her eyes drooped sadly as she took in his silly grin and pools of chocolate eyes - the ones she loved so much but was the last thing she wanted to see this fine evening.

"Nice night, huh?"

She nodded, looking at her reflection in the water. "Yeah, real nice."

"I can't believe I _won _the badge."

"Whoohoo."

Ash frowned, leaning closer and exclaiming. "Squirtle learned Hydro Pump. Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah."

"Arggh!" Ash complained, flailing his arms in the air. He pushed his cap off his head and lightly smacked her arm with it.

Misty winced, turning around and glaring at him. Her beautiful, wide aquamarine eyes were angry, but beneath the fury was confusion. "What was _that _for?" she rubbed her arm, even though the hat was soft and hadn't really hurt.

"What's wrong with you?" Ash cried, grabbing her arm and squeezing it desperately. "Are you _okay_? Do you feel sick?"

Misty yanked away from him, shifting over a little. She crossed her arms and exhaled loudly. "Ash, where are you getting these crazy ideas?" she asked. "Do I _look _like I have a fever to you?"

Ash studied her, and he had to admit she looked healthy. Her skin was still that pretty milky white complexion, and to him, she looked even more graceful than usual. Or maybe that was just his hormones kicking in... _Ugh, what am I saying. I don't feel anything towards Misty..she's my best friend!_

"Well, no." he said, almost yelling now. "But, I mean...you're acting weird!"

"Weird?" Misty sounded annoyed, and she patted her Togepi - a baby Pokemon - comfortingly. "..and will you please stop _yelling_? You'll wake up Togepi."

"Sorry." Ash said sheepishly, then came back full force. "Still, you haven't even commented on the battle and you haven't insulted me in hours since we left Trovita."

"_So_?" Misty chewed on her lower lip, avoiding his eyes. "Can't a person think in peace without being interrogated about it?"

"You were thinking?"

Misty had expected his voice to be snotty and offensive, but when she looked up to see his meaningful expression and geniune curiousity, she sighed. "Yes, yes I was thinking." she said. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

To her surprise, he put a hand on her shoulder and moved closer. Her face flushed and she let her orange bangs fall over her eyes. What was he doing?

"Are you okay? Is something the matter?" Ash asked softly - his voice was gentle and soothing, like if she told him, he could solve all her problems in a second.

"Noo..." Misty mumbled, her shoulders hunched. "Just, something Rudy told me.."

Ash's mouth parted in shock. Rudy? Had he..had he threatened her or something? What had he done? _What did Rudy do to Misty... _Ash felt anger well up inside of him, and after taking another peek at her forlorn expression, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Panic streaked his eyes. "What did Rudy do? Did he do something? Are okay? Did he hurt you? Was he blackmailing you or something?" He couldn't stand Misty's unsure emotions and if Rudy had taken a part in it, he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Misty almost chuckled, but all that came was a choked out sqeak. "He didn't do anything." she said, her voice cracking. "He just...he just.."

Misty was building the raven-haired boy's suspense, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "What Misty? What did he say?"

"He just offered me to stay back with him at his gym.."

Misty looked at Ash, searching his expression, but she couldn't figure out how he was feeling. A deep, uncomfortable silence settled around them and Misty wondered what emotions were crossing her best friend.

Ash on the other hand, felt his heart drop. He felt upset and mad at Rudy. _I knew it! I should've known when he started dancin' and giving her flowers..he was trying to take away my best friend from me! He wanted to have her for himself! _

"B-but your mine!" Ash said, then felt his cheeks burn red. That had came out wrong, and from Misty's horrified look, he knew she felt the same way.

"Excuse me?" Misty echoed. "I'm _yours_?"

"No, no - I didn't..I didn't.." he struggled for the right words. "that's not what I meant."

"No?" Misty said, "then what _were _you trying to imply Mr. Pokemon-Master-Wanna-Be?"

Ash cringed at one of her nicknames for him, and then replied. "I just meant that you're my best friend.." he said gently. "You mean a lot for me and I kinda didn't want you to go away from me after all we've been through." he stammered and stuttered, obviously anxious about what he was saying.

"Really?" Misty whispered. She was touched. Ash had never said something so sweet and nice to her before, and it made her face glow.

"Really." Ash nodded quickly.

Misty beamed, her eyes lighting up and her jumbled mind clearing. "Thanks Ash!" she said. "That means so much to me, and don't you worry! I decided I'm staying with you - and err, Tracey - during the battle!"

"I know, or you wouldn't be here." Ash joked lightly, feeling his body wash over with immense relief. All was well, in his opinion. That is, until, something struck him. "Wait, Misty?"

Misty, who was beyond joyful, said. "Yeah Ashy-boy?"

"Um, you decided to stay with me..and um Tracey...so then how come you were so upset before?"

Misty's expression fell and she hugged Togepi close to her. Her words seemed stuck in her throat and she felt Ash's gaze on her, waiting for an answer. The red-haired girl stared at the ocean, sweeping in waves from the wind, and decided to be honest. "I was..I was wondering if I made the wrong decision."

Ash's breath hitched. "W-wrong decision? But I thought.." he said sadly. "I always thought you enjoyed travelling with me."

"I do!" Misty said quickly. "It's just...working at Rudy's gym and learning more about Water Pokemon could really help me in the future.."

Ash shot her a quizzical look.

"You're not the only one with a dream." Misty made a face. "I plan on being the World's Greatest Water-Pokemon Trainer."

Then it dawned on him, a sinking feeling in his stomach. It was so powerful that he had to clutch Lapras with both hands to avoid falling. It was guilt. He was so selfish, he realized. Rudy was an expert with Pokemon, and staying in Trovita could really sharpen Misty's skills. He had wanted her all to herself, but if he was a good best friend...

"Misty, we can turn around."

"Wha-" Misty gasped in surprise.

"We can turn around. You're right. It would benefit you a lot if you stayed there." he said seriously, even though it killed him to say it. He never really realized how close they were until the thought of letting her go came into play.

Misty was shocked, and as the cool wind teased her locks, she let out a melodious laugh. "Don't be silly Ash!" she giggled, patting his hair. "I _love _travelling with you, meeting all these new people, going on adventures.."

"Yeah, but I thought you sa-"

"I know what I said." Misty grinned, cocking her head. "I had been second-guessing my choice, but when you told me how much you really thought of me, I realized that right here, with you and my friends, is where I wanna be forever."

Ash's heart melted when she said that. "Are you sure?" he pondered. "If you want to go back, we can steer right arou-"

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed, chortling and burying her face in his chest. "You're so funny! I'm never going back to Trovita!"

Ash felt every muscle in his body tense up as he felt his best friend rest her head on his chest. It felt good - but he was stiff and didn't dare move. "Oh..okay.." he finally managed.

They stayed like that in a sweet silence, just enjoying each other's company. It felt great to be out in this beautiful evening, holding one another tightly, wondering if this was how it would be forever. Best friends, forever and always. Together like this, always on the move, going on adventures, strengthening their friendship. It seemed like nothing would ever change, and maybe it wouldn't.

"Hey Mist?" Ash said quietly. "I can't believe you did this..for m-me. I woulda really missed you, but you could've learned so much with Rudy and you woulda been the best Water-Pokemon Master in the world!"

Misty rolled her eyes, straightening up and lifting her head from his shoulder. "I know!" Misty agreed.

Then, almost as an afterthought, she added with a shake of her head. "The things I do for you."

**I always wanted to do that! What happened after the whole Rudy episode? I know it was a little unrealistic for them to admit so many things, but I personally enjoyed writing this one suppose to some one-shots that I write. I really hope you enjoy it as well, because writing it was a blast! **

**Oh, and shoot. I have a test tomorrow and I spent the whole evening typing away about AAML! :P I guess I've gotta go! **

**Sooo...reviews are very much appreciated and treasured! :P HAPPY WRITING and soo long for the day! **


End file.
